Kaito KID's Kiss Heist
by 229442486847
Summary: Kaito KID has announced a heist in Edoka and Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko are invited to a party there. The heist note has been solved by the detective of the east, but one part stays unsolved. What does KID mean when he says he will steal with a kiss?
1. Prologue: Heist Note

Here's the Prologue for my upcoming story _'Kaito KID's Kiss Heist'_

Are you able to solve this riddle before the heist starts?

* * *

On a Thursday morning the newest KID heist note is published on the first page of newspapers in Japan.

_When the dagger meets the cross _

_and when Showa declares his love,_

_I will save the pale princess from her prison with a kiss._

_Will the dove's castle be destroyed by the ringleader?_

_Kaito KID (doodle)_

* * *

Who will be the first to solve this riddle? When will the heist take place and what is KID after this time? Find it out.

The first chapter will follow soon ;P


	2. The First Kiss

Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I'm still working on my German fic. I also apologize for the lame story/chapter name, but I couldn't find anything more creative. Fortunately for you and unfortunately for me Mr. Nameless-Plot-Bunny has returned and started terrorizing me again.

**Plot Bunny**: I don't need a name, dammit!

**Benze**: But it sucks having to call you Plot Bunny the whole time.

**Plot Bunny**: I don't care about that! Now start writing, slavey!

**Benze**: Mr. Benz.

**Plot Bunny**: What?

**Benze**: Or maybe Benze-san.

**Plot Bunny**: What are you talking about?

**Benze**: That's how I'm going to call you until I get a better idea.

**Plot Bunny**: That's a ridiculous and lame name.

**Benze**: Since you're the one with the great ideas, Mr. Benz, then why don't _you _come up with an idea.

**Plot Bunny**: You deaf slavey! I told you I don't need a name!

**Benze**: Who wants to have a tasty carrot?

**Plot Bunny**: I do!… Dammit! *curses bunny instincts*

**Benze**: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters. Both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

This is similar to '**Moonlit Smile**', but not a sequel: Shinichi takes a temporary antidote and attempts to enjoy a case-less day with his friends. But since other stories like this will follow and I don't want to write the Shinichi-takes-the-antidote-and-calls-his-friends-part over and over again, I'll just leave it out. Imagine it to be the same as in 'Moonlit Smile'. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

– **Kaito KID's Kiss Heist –**

Chapter I  
– The First Kiss –

"_When the dagger meets the cross. _What could that mean?" wondered the brunette girl.

"I have to find out what all this means, or I'll never meet KID-sama!" exclaimed a blond girl determined.

Again the brunette looked at the newspaper with a puzzled look. "But look here: that other part is even more difficult." She pointed at one of the lines. "_I will save the pale princess from her prison with a kiss. _What could that mean? We don't have a princess here in Japan."

"What reason did we have to take your husband with us when he isn't of any help to us Ran?"

"He just came back Sonoko. We didn't take him with us so he could solve KID's heist note… And he's not my husband!"

Sonoko smirked at her friend. "You just can't stand to be away from your husband too long."

A blush tinted Ran's cheeks pink. "He's not my husband Sonoko!" she shouted in a high pitched voice.

Her friend just chuckled at her. Then Sonoko turned to the other teen behind the two girls, walking with them. "But it seems the great detective of the East, Shinichi-kun, still hasn't solved the riddle either."

Said teen looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I already solved that riddle yesterday."

"Eh? Seriously? Tell me, I finally want to meet KID-sama and see his handsome face!"

Shinichi grunted at his best friend friend's fangirl-squealing. "No." He received an angry glare from the blonde, but ignored it.

The day before the newspapers had published the newest KID heist note, causing Japan to be in an excited uproar.

The three teens had come to Edoka to substitute for Sonoko's parents, who had been invited to some party. That party was held by a hotel, which the Suzuki familiy had supported financially, so of course they had been invited to the grand opening of the hotel. But since Sonoko's parents couldn't make it, she substituted for them and took Ran and Shinichi with her. And because of KID's announced heist in Edoka, Sonoko was even more excited.

Ran, Sonoko and Shinichi were walking around the town, waiting for the day of the party to arrive. Actually the party was held the next week, but Sonoko had insisted in coming to Edoka to be there whenever KID's heist would take place. When and where exactly KID's heist was taking place still hadn't been solved and Edoka's KID force was desperately trying to solve the riddle the phantom thief had left them.

So the three teens were walking down the sidewalk, Shinichi walking behind the two girls, who where still trying to solve the riddle. Sometimes Ran looked back at her friend, whom she hadn't seen in a long time, to make sure he was really there and not running off to some case again.

His hands shoved in his pockets, Shinichi thought about the heist note. He had solved the riddle easily and knew when and where the heist would be taking place and what would be stolen. But there was one small part he still hadn't solved.

Ran noticed him being deep in thought. She watched him for a while and then wanted to know what he was thinking about so much. "Shinichi?" the brunette asked curiously.

He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important really." With a reassuring smile, he scratched his cheek. But at seeing her still curious look he gave in. "It's about the heist note. I solved everything important, but there is one part I still can't solve. Though it doesn't seem like something necessary for the heist." A huge sneeze then burst out of the teen and he sniffed.

"Jeez Shinichi, why are you always sick when we meet? You're always… you're always in pain when we meet." With a sad look Ran looked at the ground.

After another sniff Shinichi was composed again. "Don't worry Ran. I've been sick many times lately, so it's nothing unusual." Actually the reason why I'm here now is because I'm sick. Can't Haibara make an antidote for which I don't have to be sick so it works?

"Maybe you're working too much on that case Shinichi," Ran replied.

"Yeah, maybe."

Sonoko then shot him another glare. "Why are you thinking about that note so much anyway? Aren't you only interested in murder and stuff?"

A startled look crossed Shinichi's features. "Well, um… that's because… I think KID's interesting is all. He's challenging."

"So, you met KID-sama?" Sonoko had stopped and turned around with a shocked expression to face Shinichi. "And you saw him!"

"Well, yeah. Once on that clock tower heist," he answered. "That was the first time I met him, but since I've had so many cases lately I haven't been able to go to any other of his heists."

Sonoko still kept shooting him a considering glare. She obviously didn't like the idea of the detective being a 'fan' of Kaito KID. On the other hand… "You will give him to me when you catch him! I won't allow you to hand him over to the police before I haven't seen his face!"

A little startled at the outburst, Shinichi blinked. "O-Okay." He didn't dare to say otherwise, with the blonde's dangerous glare still on him.

Then the girls continued trying to solve the heist note and Shinichi watched them in amusement. Of course he had solved that riddle shortly after reading the newspaper, where it was shown, on the morning before. It had surprised him how easy he could decipher the heist note. After seeing through the way KID had deciphered it, it wasn't that hard to find out. Soon the KID force would find it out as well.

As if on cue, the three teens passed a store with TV's in the display window. The several screens were filled by the face of the head of the KID squad Nakamori Ginzo. It appeared as if he had solved the riddle, since he seemed to have taken the microphone from the interviewer and was yelling into the camera with an incensed expression. At the bottom of the screen the place and time of the heist where displayed, but Ran and Sonoko where too captivated by the riddle to notice the broadcast.

A huge grin appeared on Shinichi's face by watching the two excited girls. He was glad to be able to watch them and talk to them as an equal and not having to look up at them from the body of a seven year old.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The sun already had started to set, tinting the sky in a bright orange color. Only few people passed them now, the streets starting to empty at this late hour.

Some moments passed as Shinichi noticed a pair of teenagers their age approaching them. One was a wild haired girl and the other was a boy with similar messy hair. They seemed to have had a fight, since they were walking together, but not looking at or talking to the other. He even noticed that the girl had something white covering her hair and school uniform. Feathers?

Shinichi turned away again to watch the two girls in front of him, starting to forget about the other teens, when he suddenly felt someone's gaze on him.

Looking around again he spotted the messy haired boy in front of them looking at him.

The two groups of teens where now only a few steps away from each other. His companions ignored the two other teens and simply passed by them, but Shinichi just couldn't take his eyes off of the other teen. Then it hit him. The reason why he couldn't avert his gaze away from the other boy. _He looks exactly like me!_

The boy now stood beside him. They were both still facing the direction they were headed, but their heads were turned to each other. With a startled expression on both faces they looked at each other.

The girls finally noticed that their companions had stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, curious about what the cause was. They watched the two boys looking at each other in a daze.

Simultaneously said boys turned, so they were facing each other. Again several seconds passed in which they stared at each other.

The companion of the wild haired boy looked at her friend with a puzzled look. "K-Kaito? What are you do–" She watched as her friend stepped closer to Shinichi.

The detective, in response, stepped back. Never leaving the other boys face with his eyes, he watched as the other still stepped closer to him and again he stepped back. That continued until he was completely backed against a wall. There was no way for him to escape now.

His mind suddenly blank, Shinichi didn't know what to expect. And the other was still inching closer, now with a curious look on his face.

He's invading my personal space!

The part-time seven year old was starting to get nervous. Why shouldn't he? After all, a complete stranger was now so close to him that he could feel the other's breath on his face.

Then Shinichi felt as if he was looking into a mirror. The other was so close to him that the messy hair wasn't in Shinichi's sight anymore and the only thing different from his own face now, was the slightly darker shade of blue the other's eyes had. He watched as the other tilted his head as if he were thinking.

A thoughtful "Hm" escaped from the other's mouth.

_What the hell is he "Hm"ing for?_ Shinichi wondered.

The next thing he noticed was something warm and soft on his lips. Also the dark blue eyes had disappeared. No, they were closed.

_What the–_

What exactly was happening the detective couldn't grasp and he hated it. He hated it to not know what was happening. But his mind was to fuzzy and he couldn't think clear. There was no time for him to understand what was happening and in the moment he finally realised it, it was already over.

Looking confused at the other teen, his mind cleared again. The fuzziness soon started to disappear after the warm and soft feeling on his lips had left.

By looking at the other he noticed the thoughtfulness being gone and replaced by a pretty satisfied look. Then the other teen looked straight at him with huge grin plastered on his face.

"Thanks," his cheerful voice chimed. "I always wanted to know how it would be like to kiss myself and since you look exactly like me I just couldn't resist."

"Eh?" was the only thing Shinichi was capable of uttering.

Ignoring the confusion on the other's face the teen continued. "I'm Kuroba Kaito by the way, nice to meet you."

"Ku-Kudo Shinichi," the detective muttered, still in a daze.

"Ah, that famous high-school detective! I just kissed someone famous! Well then, maybe we meet again someday." Kaito then walked towards his best friend Nakamori Aoko, who was still staring at her friend in sheer shock. Ignoring her shock, Kaito cheerfully grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.

Ran and Sonoko looked after the two until they were out of eye sight. Then they directed their startled gazes to Shinichi, who was still leaning against the wall. Wether it was for support they couldn't tell.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Ran asked, concern lying in her voice.

He didn't respond and kept staring into the distance.

Still worried Ran looked to her side, where Sonoko just shrugged at her. "I think he's in shock Sonoko."

"Seems so," the blonde responded.

Shinichi kept leaning against the wall, only one thought circling around his mind. _What just happened?_

* * *

**Mr. Benz**: Pretty short. Are you getting lazy on me?

**Benze**: Don't worry, on the day of the heist I will upload the second chapter and explain the heist note.

**Ran**: Author-sama, Shinichi is acting weird.

**Benze**: Don't worry he's not injured, just in shock.

**Sonoko**: Will he be able to catch KID-sama? When not, then I don't know if I can guarantee your safety, Author-sama.

**Benze**: Are you threatening me?

**Sonoko**: I don't know. You're the one writing, so tell me.

**Benze**: …

**Mr. Benz**: *bites Ran* Mmmhh, anime-girls are tasty.

**Ran**: *karate kicks the bunny*

**Sonoko**: Don't underestimate her.

**Mr. Benz**: *fainted*

**Benze**: …

I hope you like it so far. I know it's short and I promise to make the next (and final) chapter at least twice as long. Chapter 2 will be uploaded on the day of the heist and there I will unsolve the riddle.

Maybe someone can decipher the heist note before the day of the heist. When will it be, what will Kaito KID be after? Find it out, it's all in the riddle ;P


	3. Deciphering

Here's the next chapter, though this is not the heist, but only the deciphering of the code. I decided to split the final chapter in two seperate ones, since it would have been too long compared to the first chapter. As promised though I will upload the final chapter on the day of the heist. Enjoy the unsolving of the riddle.

**Benze**: Stop hitting me! I'm already on the ground!

**Mr. Benz**: That's for making that riddle so hard! No one was able to solve it!

**Benze**: It was your idea!

**Mr. Benz**: You wrote it, so it's your fault slavey! *keeps hitting crying girl on the floor*

**Shinichi**: Look, over there! There's a huge field full of juicy carrots!

**Mr. Benz**: Where? Show me?

**Kaito**: *pulls injured author out of Benz's reach*

**Mr. Benz**: I don't see any carrots you idiot. You lied to– Hey, where's slavey?

**Kaito**: *hides author in a secret pocket* She left to burn down the carrot farm.

**Mr. Benz**: What? *runs off to save farm*

**Shinichi + Kaito**: *laugh* Author-san doesn't own Detective Conan or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

Chapter II  
– Deciphering –

"Ne, Shinichi? How was it?" The brunette looked at her friend across the table.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"You know what I mean," she replied.

Shinichi still didn't know what she meant and kept looking at her curiously.

Ran's straight expression faltered for a moment. "When that guy kissed you two days ago, how was it?"

A curious glare was shot at the teen detective. "You're not seriously asking me that, aren't you?" he asked incredulously.

"I-I'm just… I thought… " Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "Did you… like… it?"

Blue eyes widened and then softened again. "Of course not. Why would I like to kiss a boy? I'm not gay or anything. Besides: it was him who kissed me, not me him."

"O-Okay." Gladly she smiled again. "But didn't you feel anything?"

"Well, I… um…" He really didn't know himself. While still thinking, he noticed Ran's expression turning sad again. "D-Don't worry! I didn't feel anything besides shock. It doesn't happen everyday that some stranger walks up to me and kisses me."

"But still…" Ran seemed to not believe him.

Shinichi sighed, since he knew how it must have looked to his best friend. He didn't resist or pushed the other boy named Kuroba away. She was probably thinking he had enjoyed it. But he hadn't, hadn't he? "Just believe me, Ran. I didn't push that Kuroba guy away because I was so startled. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight and I couldn't really understand what exactly was happening until it was already over. So, there's no need for you to worry, trust me."

Ran's saddened features looked at him with a considering look. Then she sighed. "Jeez Shinichi, I started to think you actually like guys."

Carrying two huge cups of ice cream, Sonoko walked towards their table. With a huge grin she placed one of the cups in front of her surprised friend and sat down next to her, placing her own cup in front of her. "Don't they look great?"

"S-Sonoko. I don't know if I can handle such a big cup." With an almost fearful expression the brunette glared at the huge cup before her.

There were probably at least ten different sorts of chocolate and vanilla ice cream inside that cup, together with an enormous pile of whipped cream and the tailored cherry on top.

Laughing mockingly Sonoko raised her spoon to take her first bite. "If you can't handle it alone than let your husband help you."

"He's not my husband Sonoko!" Ran retorted with a high-pitched voice.

Shoving the ice cream greedily into her mouth, Sonoko kept laughing at her friend inwardly. Suddenly she seemed to remember something. "Ne, Shinichi-kun?"

"What?" Taking a sip from his coffee, Shinichi looked at the blonde.

An evil grin was plastered on Sonoko's features. "What was that between you and that Kuroba guy?"

A faint blush made it's way on Shinichi's face. "N-Nothing."

"Eeeeeh, are you sure?" Her voice was pungent and mocking. "To me it looked as if you enjoyed it."

Ran stopped glaring at her ice cream. "Sonoko."

A warning look was shot at the blonde. "R-Ran. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"It's okay," she replied. "Just drop it, please."

Sonoko nodded in response. Soon she munched on her cup again, when something else came to her mind. "Aaah! I still don't know when KID-sama will appear!" Slamming one hand on the table, causing the cups to rattle, she pointed at Shinichi with her other hand. "You said you solved the riddle! Tell me when and where KID-sama will appear!"

A little smile appeared on Ran's face. "Sonoko, what are you planning to do when you know?"

"I'll let myself be stolen instead of the jewel he's after. Then I will be able to see KID-sama's handsome face! Shinichi-kun, tell me!"

Shinichi had been backed against his seat by Sonoko leaning over the table in his direction, almost lying on the table. "O-Okay I'll tell you." He heaved a relieved sigh as Sonoko finally set back in her seat, waiting for his explanation. "The first line _'When the dagger meets the cross' _refers to the time of the heist. KID actually used a really simple trick. Look at this Kanji." He pointed on the newspaper sprawled on the table.

Curiously Ran and Sonoko looked at it.

Ran was the first to look up again. "That's the Kanji for 'tanken' _(A/N: dagger)_. What about it?"

"'Tanken'" the teen detective continued. "can also mean something different."

"Hm." Sonoko placed a hand under her chin in thought. "The only other meaning I can think of is 'hour hand', but does that… " Her eyes widened in realisation. "So that's the trick. He changed the Kanji of the words."

"Exactly." A smirk appeared on the detective's face. "Some japanese words have multiple meanings, but one Kanji has only one meaning. KID used that to decipher his message."

"I see! So that's how we can decipher the note!" The blonde took the newspaper away from the table. "The next Kanji would be 'kousa' _(A/N: cross) _which can also mean… golden sands? It still doesn't make sense."

"That's because 'kousa' isn't deciphered," Shinichi continued. "_When the hour hand meets the cross. _Think about it."

"Are there any crosses on clocks?" Again Sonoko was deep in thought.

"I know!" Ran exclaimed. "On some clocks there are X's instead of tens! So that means when the hour hand meets ten. Ten o'clock!"

"That's right. Not only is the 'X' the roman sign for ten, but the japanese character for ten also looks like a cross _(A/N: ten = ju _十_),"_ Shinichi explained.

"What about the next lines?" Obviously Sonoko still couldn't decipher anything on her own.

"_'When Showa declares his love'._ What is the first thing coming to mind when you think about Showa?" Again Shinichi wanted to help the girls to solve it on their own.

And again Ran was the first one to speak. "Emperor Showa. His birthday is celebrated as a national holiday." Then her eyes widened. "But that was six days ago! We missed the heist!"

"That's not it." To him it was fun watching the girls struggle with the solution of the riddle. "There's another holiday involving Showa."

With a thud Sonoko's head dropped on the table. "I can't figure it out. Ran, you take over."

"Eh? O-Okay. But Shinichi, can't you just tell us?"

"This way it's more fun for me."

"You're hopeless." The brunette sighed. "Okay, so the other holiday involving Showa is… probably the Greenery Day, the 4th of May. How does that fit with '_When Showa declares his love'?"_

"Why is Greenery day being celebrated?"

"It's a holiday dedicated to nature and environment," the brunette muttered.

"Why is it dedicated to nature?"

"Because… " She was lost in thoughts for a few seconds. "Because Showa loved nature and plants! So that's the day when Show declares his love, right?"

"That's right. So the next line _'I will save the pale princess from her prison with a kiss'. _What could that mean?"

"When we use the trick from before it would be _'I will save the blue princess'…_"

Shinichi's smirk widened into a smile. Watching Ran thinking like that made him somehow happy.

"Blue Princess, Blue Princess," she mumbled. "I heard that somewhere before. Sonoko, can't you think of anything?"

The blonde as well seemed to have heard the name before. "I know!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Blue Princess! It's the jewel exhibitioned at that hotel that makes that party we're invited to! But wait a minute. It's actually a necklace with a jewel on it."

The smirk was plastered on the detective's face again. "The Blue Princess Necklace **(1)**. It's a necklace consisting of a single chain of platinum links connected by pairs of round brilliant cut diamonds. The sapphire is mounted in a pendant at the front of the necklace, surrounded by baguette-cut diamonds and eight smaller square-cut sapphires placed symmetrically around the edges of the setting. The sapphire itself is a 98.6-carat deep cornflower blue cushion-cut sapphire with a combination of desirable characteristics such as the deep cornflower blue color, well proportioned-cut, good transparency, and perfect clarity. Unlike the Logan Blue Sapphire which has an unusually large table, the Blue Princess Sapphire has a smaller octagonal-shaped table."

"W-Where do you know all that from?" Dumbfounded Sonoko glared at the other teen.

The smirk never leaving his face, he leaned back in his seat. "I started researching about two days ago, since I already had an idea of what KID was after."

"But from where did you get all that information from?" the blonde asked again.

"Google."

Sonoko sweat-dropped. "Google," she repeated.

He leaned forward, glaring at her with a challenging look. "Is something wrong with that?"

Ran butted in before a fight could start. "So 'saving the princess from her prison' means taking the jewel out of that pedant on the necklace, doesn't it? Then what about that other part: _'Will the dove's castle be destroyed by the ringleader'_?"

"Use the trick from before again on the words 'castle' and 'ringleader'," he replied.

Happy that she had been able to end the fight before it could have started, she was lost in thought once more. "So 'shiro' _(A/N: castle) _can also mean… 'white'. Then it would be 'white dove'."

The detective took another sip from his coffee. "And the next part?"

"The next word was 'gankyou' _(A/N: ringleader). _It can mean… glasses. But why glasses?"

"It's a challenge," he answered.

Suddenly Sonoko spoke up again. "Who is so important to KID-sama that he challenges that person in his note?"

Taking another sip from his mug the detective continued. "What person, wearing glasses, can you think of that is able to decipher KID's note and has a relation to him?"

"Don't tell me you're talking about that brat in glasses," the blonde retorted.

"Who else could you think of?" Shinichi ignored the indirect offense by the blonde.

"KID-sama is challenging Chibi-chan?"

Sensing another fight to start Ran butted in again. "What about that 'save with a kiss' part?"

"That's the part I couldn't solve. It doesn't seem so important anyway, though I'm still trying to figure it out," he replied.

"And why did KID use such an easy trick?" she continued.

"You weren't able to find it out until I helped you. To you it wasn't that easy."

"I-I know, but it's still pretty simple once you found out. And what does 'white dove' mean anyway?"

Finally emptying his cup Shinichi continued again. "That is referring to KID. Because 'white dove' is something easily associated with him, he tried to confuse us, by using such a simple trick, playing with different word meanings. Instead of trying to find the true meaning of the words first, people try to look through what's confusing them. So most people weren't able to decipher this code, since they were trying to find the truth behind the wrong words."

Ran looked at her cup again. "I see. So are you going after him? You went through all the trouble to decipher his code."

"Of course I'm going after him. I can't let him steal that jewel next tuesday when I can stop him."

"Aren't you actually a fan of bloody murders?" Sonoko asked.

Shinichi sweat-dropped. "I'm not a fan of those murders you know. I enjoy to solve the mystery behind them, finding the culprit and making them atone for their crimes."

"Now he's going all detective-y again!" Somehow Sonoko had managed to devour the whole cup while they were talking.

Ran pointed at the empty cup. "S-Sonoko. When did you–"

"I'm going to get another one!" With that the blonde jumped up from her seat and ran off to get herself another cup.

"Can't she just order one?" Still staring after the girl, Shinichi placed his now empty mug on the table.

"I think she can't wait that long. But it's a shame that Conan-kun's not here. KID challenged him and now he's still away on that camping trip with the professor and the kids. He always enjoys going to the heists."

"Then I'm going to substitute for him. We don't want to disappoint KID now, want we?"

Smiling Ran finally tried a bite of her huge cup of ice cream. And Shinichi watched, glad not having to watch her from the body of a child.

* * *

I know, I know, it's short and I actually promised to make it longer. But as I said I decided to split the final chapter so it wouldn't be too long compared to the first chapter. I really hope my explanation of the riddle was understandable and that the trick I used didn't turned out as too simple. Also I don't know how long exactly the final part will be, but probably longer.

**Kaito**: Will I kiss Shin-chan again?

**Ran**: I think you traumatised him enough Kuroba-san *approaches magician glaring evilly*

**Benze**: Wether it's going to be Kai/Shin or Shin/Ran I won't tell you. I'm evil. *laughs menacingly*

**Shinichi**: You don't have to fight over me.

**Ran**: *straddles the magician ready to hit* I'm not fighting over you. He traumatised you.

**Kaito**: I didn't mean to–

**Shinichi**: If I were you I would shut up to not make her even more pissed.

**Ran**: I'm not pissed! *hits magician*

**Kaito**: *disappears in pink smoke*

**Ran**: *falls asleep*

**Shinichi**: You guys are helpless.

**(1)** The necklace I used as model here is called 'Bismarck Sapphire Necklace'. I just changed the name so it would fit in the riddle better. Actually I was planning to use the 'Gordon Sapphire Necklace' since I think it's prettier, but the sapphire in that one is kinda puny compared to the Bismarck Sapphire and I wasn't sure if KID would actually go after something _small _like that.

Until the heist on May 4th ;P


	4. The Second Kiss

I rewrote this, since there was a part I wanted to include, but forgot to write. It's something about the kiss scene, hope you'll like the added part.

The day of the heist has finally arrived! I wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, it really helped me write this. Also I have to admit that I actually didn't recognize the day I chose for the heist as Shinichi's birthday. I was so oblivious to it until **just anie6142** and **AEC1990** somehow pointed it out to me. Without you two I wouldn't have included that in the story, so thanks. Also I wanted to thank **iloveyourfanfic **and **eyeinthesky **for their anonymous reviews. And get that puppy of yours under control **just anie6142 **;P

**Shinichi**: You forgot my birthday Author-san?

**Ran**: Don't blame her. You forget your own birthday every year.

**Shinichi**: But still…

**Kaito**: Where's that bunny guy?

**Benze**: He's still unconscious from Ran kicking him.

**Ran**: That was two days ago!

**Benze**: You do know that you can kick pretty hard, do you?

**Ran**: …

**Kaito**: Author-san doesn't own Detective Conan or any of it's characters. Both belongs to Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

Chapter III  
– The Second Kiss –

"Jeez Shinichi, you could have gotten yourself something more elegant."

"What's wrong with jeans, Ran? I'm wearing a sports jacket, isn't that elegant enough?" the detective retorted.

"But this is a the opening party of a big hotel, you can't come in jeans."

"Suits aren't fitted to chase down a thief."

The truth was that the teen detective had been so caught up in his preparation and investigation for the heist that he didn't think about getting something like a suit for the opening party.

"Stubborn detective freak."

"Tomboy."

"How am I a tomboy? I'm wearing a dress you forgetful fool!"

"Why am I forgetful?"

"You're so oblivious" The brunette turned away from her friend and went to were Sonoko was talking to the other guests.

The three teens were attending the party of the hotel they had been invited to. Until ten o'clock, where the KID heist started, there were still ten minutes left and of course Nakamori and his KID force were present as well and had given everyone the pinch. KID didn't seem to be disguised as one of the guest so they were still looking for possibilites of him entering the ballroom. The necklace, KID would be attempting to steal, was exhibited in a glass case at a wall of the large hall they were in. The glass case had several hidden security ploys on it only Nakamori knew of and not even the owner of the necklace knew of.

The room they were in seemed like a ballroom from 19th century. The huge ceiling consisted of a large window with colored glass, from which an enormous chandelier was hanging. The walls above the marmor pillars had scenes from greek mythology carved into them and the walls beside the big entrance also had scenes painted on them. Everything was of a warm cream color and the light of candles on the tables made everything even more graceful.

Azure blue eyes were fixed to the glass case, in which the Blue Princess Necklace was placed. Nakamori himself and four of his subordinates were guarding it. Shinichi was about to approach the group of policemen, when something caught his observant eyes. It was the hotel owner's wife Kazuyoshi Kiyoko, who was currently talking to Sonoko and Ran. As soon as the two girls had left he approached the woman in her mid thirties – though she looked barely older than twenty-five. Kiyoko greeted him with a flirtatious smile and a seductive look.

"Good evening Oku-san _(A/N: =way to call someone elses wife)_. I hope you're enjoying the party." He wasn't that interested in the woman and tried to ignore her obvious attempts at flirting.

"You can call me Kiyoko-san," she replied.

_This is going to be really hard._

"I would prefer to call you by your surname, since we don't know each other." The flirtatious look she was giving him started to make him uneasy.

She stepped closer to him, to which he responded by stepping back a little.

_Why does this feel so oddly familiar?_ he thought sarcastically.

"Oku-san, I only need to know something. It's about that walking stick you're holding."

"Is something wrong with it?" She still kept shooting him that seducing look.

Though Shinichi wasn't interested in the woman, he couldn't prevent a faint blush from tinting his cheeks. "To me it seems longer than two hours ago, when we first entered this hall. You left for about ten minutes and when you came back," A smirk made its way to the detective's features, "it was suddenly bigger. Ne, Kaito KID?"

'Kazuyoshi' as well smiled. "That's because," 'She' raised the walking stick, "it's not a normal walking stick," a suddenly male voice replied.

Suddenly a flash blinded Shinichi and he had to cover his eyes.

_Damn, he really hid a flash bomb in there._

Several people around him gasped in surprised and shielded their eyes as well. Things like _"What's going on?"_ and _"Was that a flash?" _were shouted and panic started to rise. None of the guests had been informed about KID's planned appearance, so of course they didn't know the reason of the commotion.

As soon as the detective lowered his arm again, pink smoke was already filling the room. Immediately raising his arm again to cover his nose and mouth, he watched the other guests falling to the ground sleeping.

_It started. He appeared. He probably knocked the real Kazuyoshi out when she left the room, then he disguised as her and reentered the ball room as her. Also he probably used make-up to pretend he already had been pinched. Not even Nakamori would pinch someone with an already red cheek, especially if it was the owner's wife._

Dazed, because of the sleeping gas, he ran to where he remembered the glass case with the necklace to be, cautious not to trip over the sleeping people. His sight already blurry, he reached the other end of the room. What he found was the seemingly untouched but empty case.

_How did he–_

Catching a glimpse through the fading smoke, he noticed a corner of something white disappearing out of the large doors. Still covering his nose and mouth he ran to the doors and exited the ballroom. Outside was a large corridor with several shut doors. Also he found two staircases leading to the upper stories. Looking around he found something white on the stairs, looking down to him. The white cladded figure on the stairs of the corridor had it's head turned, while running, to shoot him a smirk.

The dizziness slowly fading from his mind, the detective ran after the figure, skipping steps in his hurry as he ran up the stairs.

White flashed in his blurry sight as he ran up the stairs. He could hear a door being opened and light footsteps echoing from the walls. Running even faster he neared the opened door. As he exited through that door he found himself on a moonlit rooftop.

Besides the door were only generators on the rooftop, probably to provide the required amount of electricity for the large hotel.

Shinichi then spotted the person he had been looking for. KID was standing on the edge of the roof, undisguised, ready to escape, with the necklace in his raised hand. The blue sapphire glinted in the bright moonlight and the ever so present smirk was placed on the phantom thief's face. His monocle, covering his right eye, reflected the moonlight coming from the cloudless sky.

"Long time no see, Meitantei-san. I was expecting Tantei-kun to come tonight, but it seems he couldn't make it. What a shame. Then I'll have to play along with you great detective of the East."

"Disguising as woman seems to be a favorite of yours."

"Don't you think it makes me more attractive?" Suddenly there was a boom and in Kaito's white hat a smoking hole had been shot. Gasping in surprise, but pulling out his poker face soon after, KID stepped away from the rooftop edge. "Aren't you supposed to catch me? What use would you have of me being dead?" he asked calmly.

"Sorry KID" Shinichi replied also calmly, his smoking gun still raised. "but I don't want to play with you today. All I want is to tear that monocle from your face and wipe away that stupid grin of yours."

"I'm afraid that won't happen." The thief was already reaching for his card gun, but as soon as he had gripped it, it was shot out of his hand by the detective. "You could have hit me, you know."

A small laugh escaped Shinichi's lips. "That necklace…"

"You mean this?" KID raised said necklace into the night's light.

"Are you sure it's the real thing?" the detective asked.

"Eh? So you switched it. I thought there was something odd about it." He lowered the necklace again and looked carefully at it, his poker face not faltering for one second. "Who made the copy? It looks exactly like the real one."

"A friend of mine."

"Agasa-san?" KID's voice had a somewhat surprised tone.

"Yeah. Though he had a hard time making it."

"But he sure did a good job. I couldn't really tell what was bothering me about that sapphire, but just now I noticed that it wasn't as clear as the real one. I should have researched a bit more." The thief heived a deep sigh. "So you know where the real sapphire is?"

"I got permission by the owner to replace the necklace with a fake. Of course you would have found all safes and hide-outs for the original we would have chosen, so I decided to keep the necklace myself." Shinichi didn't lower his gun even for one second.

"Do you think it's smart to tell me where the real one is?" the thief asked in a low voice.

The detective chuckled. "That way I have a chance to get near you and cuff you."

"So, you're challenging me?" KID received a confident smirk from the the teen detective. His own smirk widening, he stepped away even more from the rooftop edge.

"Are you planning to simply take it from me thief?" Shinichi asked.

KID didn't respond and instead kept approaching the other. His steps echoing, his poker face still in place and his gloved hands placed in his pockets, he calmly stepped closer to the detective.

"There's one thing I couldn't solve."

Only a few meter away from Shinichi KID stopped. "You couldn't solve my riddle Meitantei-san?" he asked mockingly.

"It's that 'with a kiss'part. It doesn't seem to relate to the heist, since the day, the time and the goal of the heist were already mentioned in the note. What does that part mean?"

"It's just a little extra," KID replied.

Questioning, the detective cocked an eyebrow.

A chuckle escaped from the phantom thief's smirking mouth. "Do you want me to show you the meaning of it?" He started to approach the other further.

Immediately Shinichi threw the gun away and pushed the button on his belt, which soon after produced a soccer ball. He turned to the side to kick the ball in midair with the full force of his leg.

KID dodged the ball, fizzing through the silence of the night, by stepping aside gracefully. As soon as the ball had passed him, he leaped forward, reaching the startled detective after only a few steps.

Shinichi then found himself pinned to the now closed door by the white cladded phantom thief. He gasped in surprise and tried to push the thief away, only to realise that his hands were suddenly cuffed behind his back. Panic started to coil in his stomach, but he kept his own poker face in place. Gloved hands brushed his side gently and were placed beside him on the door, causing the teen to jump with a little yelp. "W-What are you doing?" Now he wasn't able to escape from the thief and he was now the one wanting to run away.

Chuckling KID leaned forward until his face was right beside the detective's ear. "I'm showing you the meaning of the kiss part" His voice was husky and his breath brushed against Shinichi's ear. "Today's a special day, but you seem to have forgotten about it."

The detective stiffened under the thief. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly Shinichi realised he was looking in that mirror. Covered by a monocle, but still familiar. A face that looked so much like his own. The one visible eye was of a blue color, but he couldn't say of what shade it was, since it was too dark. Before he could search the eyes more, said eyes vanished. They closed.

Then there was that warm and soft feeling on his lips again, the same he had felt four days earlier. This time though he knew what was happening. He knew what was causing that feeling. The Kaito KID was kissing him, but this time it was different.

After what seemed like an eternity, KID pulled away from the flushed detective and smirked.

"I-I don't understand." Desperately Shinichi tried to catch his breath again. "You were challenging Conan-kun, but you seem to have expected me to come. But why?"

"You're the detective, so find it out yourself." The thief pushed himself closer to the other's body and again was only mere inches away from Shinichi's lips. Instead of doing anything, he just stood there, watching the teen before him. Flushed, breathing hard and with hazy eyes. "Oi, oi. Is my Meitantei-san flustered?"

Shinichi could have easily kicked the thief and even in a very sensitive spot, but again his hazy mind kept him from thinking straight. "I don't understand. I-I'm not… I don't like guys."

"That's interesting, because neither do I," KID's husky voice whispered. "Now that I think about it, I might even have a girl I like."

"Then why–" Shinichi was cut off by the phantom thief's lips silencing him.

KID's lips were soft and cool against Shinichi's wet and warm ones. Something warm and wet flicked against the detective's bottom lip, but he didn't react.

The thief groaned at getting no access to the other's mouth and lightly bit down.

Shinichi gasped in response and felt the soft tongue enter his mouth. The slick muscle mapped the insides of his mouth and soon their tongues tangled in a heated kiss, both fighting for dominace.

After winning the 'battle' KID pulled away completely with a moan. "Maybe now you understand what I meant." He then pulled himself away from the other's heated and shaky body.

Struggling to calm his hitching breath, Shinichi looked at the flushed thief. "Don't tell me the reason why you kissed me is because you wanted to know how it would be like to kiss yourself."

"No, that wasn't the reason. It's because I wanted to know how your lips taste like." As soon as he had uttered those words, KID ran away, leaving the still dazed detective behind.

Something in the back of Shinichi's mind told him to follow the thief, but his body wouldn't obay him. A shuddered breath left him as he slid down the door to the ground, watching Kaito KID leap off of the roof and fly into the night's darkness with his hang-glider. He raised his hand and touched his kiss-swollen lips.

After some time where he just sat there he raised himself on still shaky legs, as suddenly a thought hit him. He rummaged through his pockets and finally found what he had been looking for. Pulling the necklace from his pocket he examined it closely. His azure eyes widened in realisation.

_He switched them again! That stupid thief stole the necklace from me!_

He was about to turn around and open the door, when suddenly said door was flung open and slammed against him. With a thud Shinichi fell on his back and as he looked up he was faced with the reddened face of one Inspector Nakamori.

"Where's KID!" he yelled.

Groaning the teen detective stood up, brushing over his clothes. "He got away with the necklace, the real one."

"Wait a minute." Nakamori stepped closer to the teen. "You're that brat that Megure braught on that one heist. You're the one who shot at KID!"

"Y-Yeah. I was the one who hid the original necklace, but KID stole it from me."

"So you're the one who got the original," the Inspector mumbled. "But how the hell did he stole it from you?" he yelled again.

"I-I let my guard slip for a second." Shinichi hoped his voice didn't show he was lying… somehow.

The Inspector's face reddened even more and he grumbled, walking away from the teen. He started to yell orders at his subordinates, who were to be going after the fleeing KID by car.

Sighing in relief Shinichi made his way through the door. While walking down the stairs he thought about the kiss and why he didn't push KID away. He could have easily kicked the thief or just bite him, but instead he let himself being kissed and joined the 'battle of tongues'. And why did that face seem so oddly familiar? That whole event seemed so familiar. Of course was similar to what happened a few days earlier, when that Kuroba guy kissed him.

_What do I have on me that causes some strangers to always walk up to me and to kiss me?_

His thoughts were interupted by a brunette suddenly standing in front of him. He found himself at the ball room again.

"Where did you go Shinichi?"

"Ran? Aren't you supposed to sleep from that gas?"

"I just woke up."

"Oh, I see. Well, I was chasing after KID but he got away. With the necklace. Also he said today was a special day and that I seem to have forgotten about it. Do you know what he meant?"

"I told you before you're a forgetful fool."

"But why? What's so special about today?"

"It's your birthday you idiot!"

"Oh… _Oh._ I totally forgot! It's the 4th of May!"

"See, I told you you're a forgetful fool. I brought you a present anyway." Ran pulled a wrapped up package out of her bag and handed it to her friend.

With a smile he unwrapped the present. It was a red scarf. "Red's my favorite color! Thanks Ran!"

"Since you're always sick I made you one."

"You made it yourself?"

"I didn't want to buy one because…" A blush crept onto her cheeks.

By seeing the brunette blushing Shinichi as well gained a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

Still blushing Ran looked up at him again and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Ran**: Will Mr. Benz be alright?

**Kaito**: He can sleep forever for all I care.

**Ran**: But he's just an innocent bunny!

**Benze**: You really think that fanged bastard is innocent?

**Ran**: He's just a bunny, what could he do to make you so angry at him?

**Shinichi**: Have you already forgotten how he tried to bite you and you kicked him?

**Ran**: He just wanted to play and I was startled when I kicked him.

**Mr. Benz**: *jumps out of burning hole in the floor* I'm back! Now slavey you're– Hey, where's slavey and those boys?

**Ran**: They ran away and said they would burn down the next carrot field.

**Mr. Benz**: What? *runs off to save carrots*

**Kaito**: *pulls himself and the others out of secret pocket* We tricked him!

So this is the final chapter. And I have to admit that even if I tried to make a sequel, I can't come up with any ideas how to continue this. So sorry, but I don't think there will be a sequel if Mr. Benz doesn't say otherwise.


End file.
